the battle of kaldra
by adams-bcs
Summary: It a story on how ones mans temper can make one big war that can distroy the world. this is not bad for my first fic
1. how it started way back when

Disclaimer: I do not own MTG it is property of wizards of the coast .

The battle of Kaldra

long ago thar was a solder wen he was younger his father died in a pit war by a Barbarian so he was then drove made. He wanted to be the stronges persone in the world. He went to a vary powerful wizard that was locked up for use of dark magic. He asked if he lets him go if he will make him powerful tools of war. so the wizard made him tools that will tern him into a all powerful Soldier of mass destruction. The wizards of light magic had to find a way to stop him. They made a all powerful Creature thats only purpose is to stop the Kaldra. It has ben 1000 years since the powers of Kaldra were looked up. One day a person went into the cave and stole the artifacts to sell. The sheld was sent to the elf village, sword to the soldiers ,and helm to the goblins.


	2. battle of kaldra

Chapter2

Our story starts at the fort of the elves. The king was talking to his advisers when one of his guards came running into the room and announced for the fort to go on high alert. They just got word that the goblins are going to attack the fort. The king sent Glissa and a Ambush Commander with 100 archers. Later Glissa found out that the goblins are after the shield of Kldra which was given to her buy the king. The goblins already had the helm of Kaldra and the solders had the sword of Kaldra.

Kings adviser: The prophecy tells that wen all 3 artifacts of Kaldra are on one person the legendary power of Kaldra will return and he will tri to take over the world and the only thing that can stop him is the legendary dark steel Colossus.

Glissa went to the archery tower to wach for goblins. Everyone was getting bored so they started carving pichers in the wall of the stand. Glissa moved to the top of the trees. All of a sudden they see a bolder soaring thru the sky. Glissa jumped in th air and used the shield to slow down the bolder as the archers ran from the tower. They see about 1000 goblins running from the hill. Glissa went to head them off. Glissa rand and killed about 50 goblins with her arrows. She led the goblins into the woods to a clearing the goblins stopped

Squee leader of the goblins: Y did you stop

Then arrows rained from the sky killing all the goblins besides Squee. After that Glissa seen the helm of Kaldra on Squee's head . They had a head to head battle it was the fasts mach ever Squee charged and Glissa dodged and put a arrow in his back wining the helm of Kaldra. After word got out that the elves had 2 artifacts of Kaldra the solders devised a plan to get them. they gathered 5000 of there best solders. Then they sent a solder to have the elf army meat them at the border of the woods and to bring the artifacts of Kaldra with them. Glissa knows that the attacks wont stop until they ether fall or gather all three of the artifacts than lock them up for ever. Glissa gathered 5000 of her best men for a grand war. Glissa had 1000 in the trees on the outside of the woods and 2000 further in at the clearing the other 2000 went with Glissa. When they seen the solders attacking they waited till they were almost 2 feet in front of them. They ran into the woods knowing they wold fallow them to the clearing once the got to the clearing and the solders stopped at the sight of the dead goblins at that instant they knew they were dead and that they fell in to a basic elf trap. Arrows rained from the sky killing all the solders besides the one with the sword of Kaldra. Glissa battled him one on one it was a grand battle royal one of the best archers vs one of the best swordsman it was an even battle Glissa had the shield and the solder had the sword in the end it was Glissa that proved triumphant they toke all the artifacts of Kaldra back to the fort and locked them up for ever ...........or did they???


	3. an enimy from the past

Chapter 3 an enemy from the past

One day an elf child was walking around the outside of the fort trying to find a stick so he can make it into a spear. He wanted it so he can practice throwing a spear for class when he heard a sound in the forest. Than he climbed a tree to see if he can find what was making the sound when he saw something behind one of the tree. He seen that it was an elf so he dropped down by the elf when he jumped down it startled the elf and he fell beak over the log behind him after he got up the first elf asked what he was doing out in the woods all the second elf replayed I followed a goblin into the woods and then the goblin pined me at the base of a tree and told me that if the elf's don't hand over the artifacts of Kaldra they will destroy the fort but when I told the king he dint believe me. Then the first elf had a plan he would round up his group and steal them they met in the abandon warehouse but they had one problem they had to get past Glesa so two elf toke her to the secret watering hole that no one but the kids know about after they gathered all of the artifacts they found a note that said to bring all the artifacts to the clearing in the woods when they got there they were ambushed by the goblins and were take to the top of the mountain.

What will happen to the kids and what will become of the artifacts of Kaldra read chapter 4 to find out.


End file.
